Final Fantasy Immortals
by Nicdragon8
Summary: The road to reclaiming the kingdom of Lucis is long and treacherous for Prince Noctis and his friends, but what if fate saw it fit to give him some extra help. Help in the form of a Vampire, a Godslayer, a Cursed Boy, and a Black Rabbit. Four unlikely immortals will come together for a journey they never expected to help save a world not their own.


I don't own anything except for the OCs and the story.

 **The Four Immortals**

 **(Dimensional Plane, Third P.O.V.)**

In the plane between worlds, universes, and the like, a very unlikely event has occurred.

For one instant everything was quiet as always with nothing happening…that is until four portals of swirling rainbow color open in the empty plane and from those portals came out four figures, one from each portal.

The four figures landed on the hard ground with a loud **THUD!**

If anyone was in the empty plane with these mysterious figures, then they'll see that upon further inspection that these figures are nothing more but teenage boys.

The first one appears to be at or above average height and is wearing a white hoodie that is currently covering his head as he face-planted into the ground earlier. He is also wearing black pants and tennis shoes.

The second teen is wearing a black undershirt, a white button up shirt over it, black pants, and tennis shoes.

This teen boy has black hair and tanned skin.

The third teen has a similar height to the last two boys, and is wearing to what appears to be a sort of uniform that was mostly all black with a black blazer, black pants and shoes, but oddly enough this boy has light blue hair.

The last boy seems to younger than the other three boys as his frame is much smaller than that of the other three.

This boy's attire consists of knee high boots, cargo pants, and a high collared jacket. The boy also has purple hair that appears to be unkempt.

Slowly the four boys got up from the ground while releasing a few grunts and groans at a time.

The first boy with the white hoodie manage to stand up and open his eyes which appeared to be turquoise color and even though his hoodie is covering his head, it is revealed that his hair color is silver.

The boy watched as he saw the other three boys gain their footing as they stood up.

The second boy open his eyes that have shown to be black as his hair, the third boy open his eyes that have been revealed to be blood red, and the last boy the smallest of the four have shown to have green eyes.

All four boys didn't say a word as they all looked at each other in both confusion and curiosity. That was until the boy with the hoodie decided to say something.

"Ummm…hi there?" He said in an unsure tone as he was still confused by the situation.

"Uh… hi." The boy with black hair greeted back.

"Hello" The boy with blue replied.

"Hi there!" The last boy said rather happily despite the odd situation that the four of them are in.

" **Greetings."** Said another voice that did not belong to any of the four boys.

Upon hearing the new voice, the four teenage boys quickly looked around for the source of the voice.

The four of them looked around until their eyes fell upon two figures standing a couple feet away from them.

The first figure they saw was a man that looks to be in his late thirties with some hairs on his chin to his neck giving way for a beard to come later and has dirty blonde hair on his head all the while wearing a white robe with gold lining on it.

The blonde man was sitting on a throne like chair that was currently hovering off the ground.

As for the second figure, it was a girl that seemed to be around the age of the first three boys.

But the attire of this girl was different than the man's as for her outfit consist of a kimono, but the chest part of it was open revealing the girl ample chest that was covered with a pink bra. The girl also wore pink glasses that went with her pink hair that was styled into twin tails.

But what was most eye catching about the girl was the color of her skin. The girl's skin was a shade of dark black that did not seem natural at all in any way along with her golden eyes that seem to shine from her. And unlike the man, the girl was standing instead of sitting on a throne like the man.

The four teenagers just stood where they stand like statues as they just stared at the with some surprise on their faces.

They continued to stay like that until the man on the throne spoke again.

" **Ahem"** He said making the four regain their stupor.

"Oh…um sorry, hi." The boy with blue hair greeted.

" **Hello Taito Kurogane."** The man greeted back.

"Yeah…but wait…how do you know my name?!" The blue hair boy whose name is revealed to be Taito Kurogane by the blonde man asks as he look surprise that the man knew his name.

The blonde man simply chuckled at his reaction, but then he continued.

" **I know who all of you are, so there is no need for any of you to introduce yourselves."** He said waving his left hand as he turned to look at the boy with the white hoodie.

" **You are Akatsuki Kojou, son of Akatsuki Gajou and Akatsuki Mimori, older brother of Akatsuki Nagisa, currently attending** **Saikai Academy on Itogami Island,also a former basketball player but due to certain circumstances you quit playing and most striking of all…you are the Fourth Primogenitor, the World's most powerful Vampire."**

The white hoodie boy now revealed to be someone called Akatsuki Kojou had an extremely shock expression on his face as the blonde man had given a brief description on who he is, but most importantly has reveal what he is.

"H-how do you know that?" Kojou asked.

" **I told you before, I know who all of you are."** He answered. **"Now continuing on, you are Kusanagi Godou. Son of Kusanagi Genzou and Kusanagi Mayo and Older brother to your sister Kusanagi Shizuka. You currently attend Jounan Academy and are a former baseball player, but due to an injury to your right shoulder you were forced to quit baseball all together. You are also known by many titles but this one is the most common, for you are a Campione or Godslayer as some would say."**

This earned another shocked expression from the second teenage boy who is revealed to someone called Kusanagi Godou as he was left speechless, but this also earned him some surprised gazes from the other teenage boys in the dimension with him as they all looked at him in bewilderment.

The Blonde man then continued on with the introduction as he looked towards the next boy, this time it was the boy with blue hair.

" **Taito Kurogane, a former karate student who exceled in martial arts but due to an incident where your leg was injured you were force to quit martial arts. You currently attend Miyasaka High School as you are a member of the student council alongside** **Gekkou Kurenai, Mirai Andou, Izumi Aomi, and most importantly of all you are in it alongside your master the last vampire Saitohimea who cursed you to be her servant at the young age with of seven.**

The boy who is now revealed to be Taito Kurogane was surprise on how the man knew his current position and has reveal who cursed him to be immortal in the first place.

" **And now last, but not least we have** **Shino Inuzuka."** The man said as he looked towards the last boy in the group who in returned looked at him innocently.

" **You hail from the village of Otsuka Village, but sadly has been destroyed by a fire, you are the current holder of the bead of Devotion and currently wield the cursed sword Murasame."**

After the blonde man was finished with introducing the four teenage boys with addition to giving out a brief description of who they are.

"Wow…how did you manage to find out about me." The named Shino asked without completely understanding the current situation.

The man just chuckled.

" **We have a lot to talked about all of you, but what's most important is that I have brought you all here for a special purpose."**

At this, the four teenagers looked at each other for a sign that any of them knew on what he was talking about but ended up getting nothing before returning their gazes back to the man.

" **Due any of you know of the kingdom of Lucis?"**

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone, it's me Nicdragon8 coming to you with a brand-new story, and as some of you can see I have brought four immortal characters from their respective franchises, franchises that I don't own of course together for the most epic journey of their lives.**

 **You all saw that I brought the following characters.**

 **Akatsuki Kojou from 'Strike the Blood'**

 **Kusanagi Godou from 'Campione'**

 **Kurogane Taito from 'A Dark Rabbit Has Seven Lives'**

 **Shino Inuzuka from 'Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East'**

 **I have brought four unlike immortals into the 'Final Fantasy' world and honestly it was either this or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 because I needed something that had a bit of a modern feel but also a fantasy feel to it.**

 **But also because I played Final Fantasy 15, but didn't play Xenoblade Chronicles 2 because I don't own a WII-U which by the way sucks because it seems that any future Mario game will be on that and the other franchises I like.**

 **And yes I know that three out of four of these guys are seriously OP here with their supernatural abilities, but I'm going to try and keep their ability usage to a fair minimum as to help with story progress.**

 **So for the next chapter it will be about getting the guys situated in their current predicament and arming them with some good weapons and don't judge me on that ok saying that these guys don't need weapons this is Final Fantasy, every character has a weapon that is unique to them so if you don't mind leave a review for what weapon they should have.**

 **So like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


End file.
